In the continuing search for polymers suitable for use at elevated temperatures, many different repeating structures involving diverse connecting linkages have been suggested, e.g., aromatic structures connected by linkages such as imides, ethers, sulfones, ketones, etc. Unfortunately, as potential performance at elevated temperature has been enhanced, amenability of the polymer candidates to classical molten techniques of polymer fabrication has declined. More often than not, the same decline in melt processability accompanies attempts to produce temperature resistant polymers of elongation of at least about 50%, a necessary property for many polymer applications, e.g., if the polymer-insulated wire is to be capable of being twisted about itself without cracking of the insulation.
Aromatic polyketones are known to enjoy good resistance to thermal degradation. Bonner, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,205, suggested the Friedel-Crafts catalyzed polymerization of certain reactants to yield polyketones, listing as typical Friedel-Crafts catalysts ferric chloride and boron trifluoride. The reactants proposed fall into two classes, the first consisting of aryl ethers and polynuclear aromatic compounds, a member of which is heated with a member of a second class consisting of aliphatic and aromatic diacyl chlorides. The basic reactions taught by this patent, then, can be summarized as follows: EQU n(HR--O--RH) + n(Cl-A-Cl) .fwdarw. nHCl + H(R-O-R-A).sub.n Cl
And EQU n(HBH) + n(Cl-A-Cl) .fwdarw. nHCl + Cl(A-B).sub.n H
where HBH is a polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbon such as naphthalene, HR-O-RH is an ether such as diphenyl ether, and Cl-A-Cl is a diacyl chloride such as terephthaloyl chloride or phosgene. When phosgene and diphenyl ether are reacted, the resulting polymer will contain the repeating unit ##SPC2##
An entirely different approach is taken by Farnham and Johnson in British Patent No. 1,078,234 (corresponding to U.S. application 295,519, filed July 16, 1963). Here, polyarylene polyethers are produced by reaction of an alkali metal double salt of a dihydric phenol with a dihalo benzenoid compound. The dihydric phenol may contain a keto group -- thus, 4,4'-dihydroxy benzophenone is claimed to give rise to a polyketone (See claim 15 of the British patent).
The same repeating unit is disclosed in British Patent No. 971,227 to arise from the reaction of diphenyl ether with phosgene, from the polycondensation of diphenyl ether-4-carbonyl chloride, and from the reaction of diphenyl ether with diphenyl ether-4,4'-dicarbonyl chloride.
A number of patents dealing with improved methods of making polyketones have since issued. Thus, for example, processes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,538 and 3,442,857 derive advantage by resort to hydrogen fluoride-enhanced boron trifluoride catalysis, a system earlier recognized in Boron Fluoride and its Compounds as Catalysts, etc., Topchiev et al, Pergamon Press (1959), p. 122; J. Org. Chem. 26 2401 (1961); and I&E Chem. 43, 746 (1951). A further patent dealing with an improved process is British Patent No. 1,086,021. The foregoing are incorporated herein by reference to illuminate the background of this invention.
Example 10 of British Patent No. 971,227 describes a manufacturing process for the polymer of repeating unit ##SPC3##
The product showed no signs of flowing up to 350.degree.C and apparently required spinning from solution for fiber formation. The product is also variously described in Example 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,538 as yielding polymer of low elongation and tough, opaque brown films, while in British Pat. No. 1,153,527 this polymer is characterized as highly crystalline and intractable from the standpoint of conventional melt fabrication.
From the foregoing it will appear that while this polymer of a basically simple repeating unit possesses characteristics which render it a feasible candidate for high temperature application, its intractability in heretofore realized embodiments has rendered it illsuited to conventional melt processing. Thus, a need has existed for melt processable polyketones comprised of the repeating unit ##SPC4## Moreover, a need has existed for such polymers endowed with resistance to solvent attack.